Cocina en Hefesto TV
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: Para todos aquellos dioses, semidioses y criaturas mitológicas! Aprenderá las novedosas y más modernas recetas de cocina con nuestras Chefs Diana y Stars.Emisiones hasta el tártaro! Aviso: estas imágenes pueden dañar su sensibilidad si usted es sirena o algún híbrido-pez similar


**Disclaimer**: Este es un Fic Colaborativo entre DianaDeLore y Yo pero se llego a un acuerdo en el que yo lo subiría. La idea es completamente original nuetra, basada en el mundo de PJ de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Cocina en Hefesto TV**

_Sushi de Sirena_

Aviso: estas imágenes pueden dañar su sensibilidad si usted es sirena o algún híbrido-pez similar

VOZ EN OFF: Bienvenidos SEMIDIOSES, DIOSES Y DEMÁS CRIATURAS al espacio de cocina en Hefestos TV: hoy nuestras chefs superestrella (Diana y Stars hijas de Nike y Hades respectivamente) cocinarán Sushi de Sirena. La nueva moda del Olimpo –La cámara empieza a hacer giros bruscos mientras se va haciendo cada vez más nítida la imagen. Hay una enorme Isla de granito blanco, en la que hay vitrocerámica y varios juegos de cuchillos, detrás de ellas se encuentran las dos semidiosas, cada una con un delantal blanco, el de la chica de la derecha pone: I'm a #DianaLover

En un vídeo se ve a La Chef Diana, destripando a la Sirena:

–Paso uno asegúrese de que está muerta, para asegurarse de esto debe traspasarla con un cuchillo de acero de cocina.

–Paso dos, afile la sierra mecánica –se ve cómo la Chef Stars osea, la que estaba hablando, coge una sierra para cortar huesos y, tras salir de la isla en la que se encuentra la cocina, se coloca una máscara de soldar que pone: "Cortesía de Hefestos" y empieza a afilarla.

–Paso tres, córtele la cabeza la cola y los brazos –Se ve a Diana agarrando la Sierra y cortando sin nada de delicadeza la cabeza, separando el torso de la cola, y los brazos del torso dejando en la mesa la Sirena Mutilada.

Stars se levanta la máscara y empieza a hablar diciendo:

–Paso cuatro, limpiar el espacio donde se está cocinando y donde se ha descuartizado a la sirena. ¡Porque el espacio de un cocinero ha de estar siempre limpio y ordenado! –Stars, tras haber dicho esto empieza a acercarse a la isla (mientras la sierra es retirada por los colaboradores) se saca un trapo de cada manga (para sorpresa del público), le lanza uno a Diana y las dos empiezan a limpiar la sangre de la encimera de granito.

–Paso cinco: Recuerde Tener su espada a Mano en todo momento, es una forma de Precaución por si aparece un pariente furioso del platillo –Se ve que nuestras Chefs, tenían sus armas amarradas a la cintura con un acercamiento.

PERO ANTES DE CONTINUAR, –vuelve a decir la voz en off– UN MOMENTO PARA LA PUBLICIDAD

Hay un niño en la calle, sentado en el bordillo, la carretera que se encuentra en frente está desierta. El niño mira hacia ambos lados, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se escucha una voz en off que dice: "¿Estad usted perdido con la dieta de su hijo? O mejor dicho... ¿ha perdido a su hijo por culpa de la dieta? –se ve una mujer con cara triste mirando a la cámara– ¿Demasiadas verduras? –la mujer asiente– ¿Tan poco fósforo que su hijo prefiere comer fuera de casa? –la mujer vuelve a asentir poniendo pucheros–. ¡Pues esto acabó para usted! Con el nuevo Sushi de Sirena, su hijo se divertirá haciendo formas con los trozos (especialmente preparados para jugar al tangram) y comiendo sano lo que más les gusta... No creo que haga falta especificar qué, ¿no? –la madre parece indignada y le pega una torta a la cámara, mientras exclama "¡Pervertido!"

*.*.*

"Se ve a un niño entrando en casa, con un paquete que pone: Licor del polo

–Cariño –dice una voz de mujer desde la cocina–, ¿has comprado el refresco, la fragancia para el cumple de la abuela y las bebidas alcohólicas con las que tu padre y yo vamos a...? Bueno, ¿lo has comprado o no?

–Sí, mamá –el niño entra en la cocina y pone el paquete encima de la mesa.

La madre le mira sobresaltada, pero luego sonríe y le toca el pelo:

–Jajaja, cariño... ja ja... ¡Te dije que compraras las cosas, no que me sorprendieras con algún juego de ingenio en el cual está todo dentro del mismo producto! Hoy no cenas –se acerca al niño y le da un zape–. Por listo."

*.*.*

Stars empieza a hablar diciendo:

–Paso seis, deje la cabeza para el postre. Colóquela dentro del frigorífico para que se conserve bien y corte la cola en trozos pequeños. –Pone la cabeza en una bandeja y la lleva con cuidado al gran frigorífico que hay en el plató.

–Paso Siete, el torso de la Sirena debe ser desmenuzado correctamente, "(recuerde que los órganos deben estar previamente fuera de la sirena, si no es así, debería volver al paso primero)" quedándose solo con la Piel con la cual cubriremos los trozos de Cola.-Se enfoca a Diana, sacando huesos y ligamentos quedándose solo con la piel exterior.

–Paso ocho, –continúa Stars–, tiña los trozos de la piel de la cola con distintos colores. Recomendaciones: si usted va a invitar al dios Apolo a cenar esta noche, le aconsejamos que lo tiña de amarillo y blanco respectivamente –Diana enseña una bandeja con tintes de dichos colores mientras que Stars los señala sonriendo–. Si es, por el contrario Afrodita, de rosa fucsia y de naranja –Diana cambia rápidamente de bandeja y la enseña a la cámara–. En cambio si usted va a recibir la visita del dios del inframundo, opte por tonos oscuros (cómo el negro o el morado) –acaba Stars, pasando la mano por encima de la última bandeja.

–Paso nueve –Dice Diana–, Como la Carne de Sirena puede llegar a ser venenosa, Es recomendable que cuando pruebe este asombroso Platillo o tenga un hijo de Apolo, al Mismo Apolo o Aslepsio y lleve Dracmas encima *en voz ultra rápida* No nos hacemos Responsables de envenenamientos, muertes repentinas o que Caronte no te quiera dejar Pasar *en voz normal* Nos vemos en la Próxima, Vota por Arpía Asada o al ajillo nos vemos *se corta la conexión*.

* * *

Aquí Diana Deja un Súper Mensaje, Queridos Lectores de este Fic, lo de votar por Arpía Asada o al Ajillo va enserio se recomienda dejar su opinión en los comentarios para comenzar a preparar la nueva receta con Antelación no crean que es una cosa de un día para el otro *cofcof es de un momento a otro cofcof*

Nota de FarAmongTheStars (Stars a partir de ahora): espero que esto os haya divertido tanto como a mí hacerlo xDD ¡No os olvidéis de votar por el próximo plato en vuestro review!


End file.
